


After All

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Quick Requested Blurbs [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Knifeplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Ask: Imagine Tony working in his workshop, he is frustrated because the tool he is using to build an invention just broke. He's had a bad day. His legs are sat parallel to his project. He throws the tool to the ground, huffing out a curse. The metal noise tings through the room. You come down the stairs, ready in the mood. You sit behind in, straddling your legs acorss his stomach on the floor, your arms wrapped around his neck. You start breathing on his neck, until he is huffing your name...





	After All

You can hear the curse and the loud, metallic clatter as you walk past the door. You’re worried, so you peek inside. Tony’s halfway under one of his cars, so you can’t see his face, but you  _can_  hear the angry huffing and notice the bent wrench lying at the wall across the room. You still remember his face when he came back from the mission earlier today, and you know he ducked into his workshop to blow off some steam on something that he can’t break. Guess it’s not going that well.

You sneak inside, the door whispering to a close behind you. If he can hear or feel the echo of your steps, he doesn’t give any indication of that. You stand over him and give the lower half of his body a long look. He gasps in surprise when you pull him out by the wheel-board, or whatever that’s called, and straddle his hips, never minding how uncomfortable this is when he’s so raised off of the floor. You allow yourself the leisure of rubbing your hands up his torso and finally locking them on his neck as you lean close and pull him into a hungry kiss. And soon, you’re both huffing for wildly different reasons.

He lets out a small sound of protest, and though he clearly tries to keep his grimy hands off of you, they’re soon making rounds up and down your back and hips. You give him a few more kisses as reward, then move down to his neck, suckling on his earlobe, tracing the lines of his muscles and veins.

“Darling, I should really get back to it,” he groans, even though his ragged breathing sounds sweetly in your ear.

You smile against his skin, going all the way back up until you’re at his ear again, teasing it with your breath and lips, throwing a couple of words in between the kisses: “Does it… have to be… done right now? Or at least… in the next… fifteen minutes?”

He throws his head back to allow you better access. “No, of course not,” he breathes.

“Well, then… I believe… you can take some time… to relax,” you whisper again just before you reach for his lips with yours again and to his groin with your hand, while your other one slides under the car and to his tools, looking for something sharp.

You finally settle for a packaging knife, and then straighten up on top of Tony, grinding against him in all the ways that he likes to be ground against. You force the blade under the collar of his T-shirt, and before he can say anything, you cut it open as far as it will go before throwing the knife away till it lands next to the bent wrench. Tony looks up at you, almost in shock, if not for the mist of need clouding his gaze, and he lets you do whatever you want even as you tear his shirt open to expose his chest. You know perfectly well he’s strong enough to turn the tables on you within a minute, and it excites you to no end.

You slide your hands up his chest, letting the skin fall under your touch, tracing the scar on his sternum with a couple of fingers, which you soon move up to his lips. He starts suckling on them without hesitation, and the sight sends a wave of heat down your body, and it hits you with the force of a freight train, or a 400-pound armor going at full speed. God, how you love dominating that man.

And when he properly wets them up, you push them down your own pants to prepare yourself for him, and he watches your every move with a mixture of insatiable hunger and barely-contained lust. You flash him a coy smile while your other hand supports you on your unstable foundation. You push your hand further down your pants, and oh, you could swear you have never been this ready.

“Yes, no, maybe so?” you breathe, lips brushing against his.

“Ohh,  _yes_.“ His hands are already trailing up and down your back and hips, but when you give in with another kiss, they clench hard on your waist just before Tony tears the clothes off of you until there’s nothing between you but a scarce inch of air; and then not even that… And then he rams himself inside you in one smooth stroke.

You let out a whore-ish scream that he barely manages to stop with his hand pressed hard against your lips just before he pulls you into another hungry, impatient kiss. You moan into his mouth even as your body tries its best to adjust to his girth ravaging your insides, but it’s not like he gives you any chance to do so, when he just gradually picks up the pace and, as expected of a genius engineer, utilizes the board to rock you into oblivion.

You end up panting over him as he pushes himself inside of you again and again, and it becomes increasingly difficult not to let out any sounds. No, no, you can’t let the others hear you. They still have no idea about any of this. No… And then you seem to focus a little too much on the sensations of him filling every last inch of you to the brim, and the orgasm catches you by surprise, making you tense up in Tony’s arms, digging your nails into his shoulder as he quickly presses one hand to your lips to muffle your inevitable cry, and the other to the back of your head to keep you from escaping his grip.

He doesn’t let up on the pounding even for a second, though, giving you no time to rest, and you come again, and again, and again, until you collapse, half-limp with pleasure, against his shoulder, your nails and teeth leaving marks on his neck and chest while he gently strokes your hair, shushing you and tenderly kissing every and any part of you he can reach, even as he ruthlessly slams his manhood into your wet, eager cunt and pushes his fingers in and out of your ass. You can feel yourself melting, coming apart, unraveling in his arms, every orgasm stronger than the last, and you don’t mind that at all.

At least not until you cum again, the caress tearing another muffled cry from your lips, having you arch your back, eyes rolling back in your skull, and you just can’t– you just can’t take it anymore. You get up and off of him, stumbling a little before you reach the closest wall and find support against it. Your shaking legs can barely hold you up, but it’s okay–-Tony’s right there in a hot second, his arm encircling your waist, and you brush the tears of pleasure from your eyes as he flips you around and presses you up against the blissfully cold, fire- and water-proof plaster covering the vibranium-coated outer walls of the tower.

He enters again, this time slowly, carefully, as if to savor every last inch, and it’s actual torture after the fast pounding he treated you to just before. You open your mouth to beg him to go faster, but he stuffs your mouth with his fingers. You suckle on them obediently, and you can feel him smile against your neck. “Good girl,” he murmurs, biting down a little, and your legs would most certainly buckle underneath you if he wasn’t pressing so close to you there was just no space to fall over.

He pulls your head back and to the side by your hair as if to watch you take half of his hand deep inside your mouth, until he finally takes the fingers out and promptly clenches them on your throat. It’s not hard, just enough to make you feel you have to work against the pressure to catch every breath, but it does the job of keeping you fairly quiet. And just in time, too, ‘cause he suddenly goes back to spearing you on his dick with the strength and speed worthy of one of the other, more powered superheroes. But he’s the only one for you. And if he keeps fucking you like this, he always will be.

Well, everyone has an addiction.

So you throw your hips back to him to the best of your ability, wanting to feel more of him and wanting him to feel more of you, to finally empty himself inside you, so you can take a breath… and then tease him till you feel his excitement grow against your thigh again. Until he kisses you so hard you can’t feel your lips anymore, and roughs you up so much you can’t feel your own body. Until you can’t tell each other apart, until… until he muffles your screams long into the night.

Well, he never did finish that car, after all.


End file.
